<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so you sat and stared at my lips (and i could already feel your kiss) by zoeysdianetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777940">so you sat and stared at my lips (and i could already feel your kiss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/pseuds/zoeysdianetti'>zoeysdianetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It’s fluff, also awkward zoey, hi jenny, i wrote this for jenny, she’s my wife i have to give her the things she likes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/pseuds/zoeysdianetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey tries to set Max and Autumn up for a date, but Max soon realises she’d rather go on the date with Autumn herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Autumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so you sat and stared at my lips (and i could already feel your kiss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMort124/gifts">JMort124</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Max, you remember Autumn from our favourite place, the Golden Gate Grind,” Zoey says. Autumn stands behind her and waves awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hi… Autumn. Did we win free coffee or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey barks out a laugh. It sounds forced and fake. “Better than that!” she grins. She explains she has a family thing Thursday night, so she can’t go to Hand Picked with Max, but Autumn is free. Then Zoey gets a call and shuffles away from them, leaving them to plan the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… that was weird,” Autumn says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zoey can be a bit odd sometimes, don’t worry about it too much. I hope she didn’t force you into this. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come here voluntarily, right?” Max asks. He looks over at Zoey. She’s on FaceTime with someone, looking all back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. I guess I just didn’t expect her to get this intense about bringing us together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want out? Say the word and you don’t have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to get out of this?” Autumn jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I always say no to dates with pretty girls. I’d rather go all by myself, looking pathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn glances at Zoey. Zoey catches her staring and smiles. Autumn quickly turns away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, should I pick you up at six?” Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time are the reservations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At 6:30, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn is distracted. She’s looking at the empty spot on the big wooden staircase where Zoey was sitting just a minute ago, but she has disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it might be easier if I just meet you there. I hope you don’t mind,” Autumn brings out. She’s not even looking at Max. She’s looking around the office, trying to see where Zoey is. Finally she spots her in the glass office in the middle of the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that works too,” Max says. “Are you… looking for someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. Just taking in the office. It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah… yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the deal with you and Zoey? You were going to Hand Picked together. Was that like, a date? Are you guys together?” Autumn pries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. We’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this, you and me, is that a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max tilts his head slightly and looks at Autumn, trying to see if she’s kidding. She doesn’t seem to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want it to be,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So I’ll see you Thursday at 6:30, right? In front of the restaurant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll see you there. Bye Autumn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn waves at Zoey and takes off, leaving Max with no clue as to whether they’re going on a date or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date date</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Max walks over to Zoey to tell her about the weirdness of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—and then she just took off. I mean, what am I supposed to do with that? Do I dress up, do I keep it casual? I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she wants, Zoey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just put on a suit, girls love that. Hey, do you know if she’s already gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you she took off and left me in the dark. Are you even listening to me?” Max asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course I am. But I mean like, has she left the building already or did she go to the bathroom first or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask. Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max frowns, but doesn’t get into it. He turns around to his desk, and in the three steps it takes him to get there, he realises what’s going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zoey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?” she mumbles, turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help asking Autumn out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey runs over to Max, looking around to see if anyone heard what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so loud!” she whisper-yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t know it was a secret,” Max laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and puts her notebook down on Max’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Tobin to hear. He’ll just make fun of me and I’m not in the mood for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max shrugs. He doesn’t like Tobin, so he’s more than fine with avoiding talking to him (or just avoiding him in general).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. I take it you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> need help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were very awkward while introducing us, a little too eager to set us up and when you asked if I knew if she was still here, the penny dropped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey would love it if the floor could just open up and swallow her whole right about now. Sadly, the ground under her feet seems pretty solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she noticed it too?” she asks, face bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hard to say. She did ask if we were a thing though. I told her no and she seemed very pleased with that answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey nods, looking down at the floor. “That’s a good sign.” She pauses and looks up at Max again. “Now what do I do? I don’t want to ruin this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could just go down to the Golden Gate Grind and ask her out like a normal person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like that. Any other options?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have another one but I’m not sure if Autumn is gonna be into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Thursday night comes. Zoey is dressed up, standing outside Hand Picked. She’s anxiously waiting for Autumn to show up. Zoey was fifteen minutes early, and when Autumn wasn’t there yet, she started worrying she had the wrong date, the wrong place or that Autumn wasn’t going to come. Now it’s 6:28 and Zoey can see Autumn walking towards the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zoey! What are you doing here? I thought you had a family thing tonight,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remembered?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. It was the reason you had to find another date for Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, right,” Zoey chuckles nervously. “I managed to get out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Max?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… not here. I’ll be your date tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn smiles. “I don’t mind at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Zoey feels like a weight has been lifted from her chest. She can finally breathe again. “Shall we go in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Zoey and Autumn end up having a really good time at Hand Picked. The ten course meal allowed them to get to know each other a little better, and at the same time it wasn’t long enough for Zoey to make any awkward remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still kind of hungry?” Autumn asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god yes, I was too scared to ask you. I didn’t want to seem greedy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The meal was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good but there’s so little on all these plates. Nobody can possibly have eaten enough with just that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey laughs. “McDonalds is just around the corner, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God bless America and their fast food,” Autumn giggles. “Let’s go! Drive through or do we eat there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive through? The tables always seem so dirty in there,” Zoey says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive through it is! We should take your car though, I walked here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Zoey and Autumn are sitting in Zoey’s car, parked in the 7/11 parking lot, eating their burgers and fries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a really great time tonight, Zoey. I’m glad Max set us up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey wipes some sauce from the corner of her mouth and smiles at Autumn. “I’m glad too. Do you think maybe we can do this again sometime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends. Are you gonna let me steal some of your fries?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go ahead,” Zoey laughs. She looks at Autumn as she takes down a second portion of fries. “I like you a lot,” she says. It instantly feels dumb. She made it through the whole night without any awkward remarks and right now, in the last moments, she has to say that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you a lot too,” Autumn says, stopping Zoey from spiralling any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… kiss you?” Zoey asks. She’s blushing hard, but she doesn’t even bother trying to cover it up. She feels like she’s 8 years old again, asking Danny Chapman if he wanted to hold hands with her on their way to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” Autumn giggles. She looks down at Zoey’s lips, then back up into her eyes. “You may kiss me,” she smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn leans in, hovering over the console. It’s the only thing dividing them. Zoey tries to get closer too, but is brutally pulled back by her seatbelt. It sends both of them into a laughing fit. Autumn unbuckles Zoey’s seatbelt and quietly says: “Let’s try this again, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoey places her lips on Autumn’s and closes her eyes. She has no idea how she made it through the whole evening without kissing Autumn, but now that she’s doing it, she never wants to do anything else anymore. It’s perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>